


Overcoming Shyness and Guilt

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Deep down Olivia is anything but innocent; her greatest fantasy is having her handsome future-son fuck her, and with Robin's participation, the father and son give the pink-haired dancer what she wants most. Fic exchange with NidoranDuran.





	Overcoming Shyness and Guilt

Inigo pumped his hand up and down his cock firmly as his eyes focused on the sight of his father thrusting into his mother. The aspiring dancer was invited by his parents to a night of fucking Olivia silly. The mercenary was shocked when Robin told him all the things Olivia wanted them to do to her when he entered their bedroom, the first of those things was watch her get pounded by her husband.

Olivia gripped the sheets as she was bent on all fours, taking Robin's hard thrusts with ease, her face burned bright red as she gawked at her future-son's thick length, her eyes widened as he scooted closer to her on the bed, soon Olivia was face to face with Inigo's dick.

"H-heh, come now, mother. Father told me how much you wanted to suck me off," Inigo prodded sheepishly, still a little embarrassed himself. He pushed his hips forward a bit, bringing his cocktip right against the pink-haired woman's lips.

Olivia was still moaning, feeling her lover's thick shaft slamming back and forth within her tight snatch, she was surprisingly eager to stick her tongue out to give Inigo's cockhead a flat lick. She immediately tasted his salty pre-cum, the thrill alone was enough for Olivia to put her shyness aside for at least tonight, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips around Inigo's shaft and got to work sucking down his entire shaft.

Inigo groaned, his hands immediately grasped his mother's head as she pushed her way back and forth along his inches, shivers ran down his spine as her slick tongue moved eagerly all around his shaft amidst her bobs. The womanizer looked over and saw his father slamming his hips into Olivia's bare pussy, madly driving his cock into the dancer as they spitroasted her.

"Let her slick you up for her ass, that's where she wants you to pound her most," Robin spoke to Inigo, grunting as he thrusted, his cock bottoming out deep inside Olivia's wet, velvety pussy. Robin heard slight gags coming from Olivia's mouth, it occurred to the tactician that each of his firm thrusts sent Olivia forward in place, pushing her mouth further down their son's shaft. Knowing this, Robin decided to speed up; his slams into his buxom, curvy wife got fiercer and the sound of their skin clapping together got louder and steadier.

Inigo gasped sharply as his mother's head bounced all the way down his cock and lap, his balls hit her chin each time Olivia swallowed his shaft whole, Inigo felt the embrace of his mother's throat with each reckless push down his length. She was deepthroating him surprisingly well, Inigo pondered the thought of how much Olivia was willing to do for Robin each night. "Mm, ah! Alright, my lovely mother! I'm ready for your tight behind!" Inigo exclaimed, knowing if he let his mother continue he'd end up nutting on her face before he got inside her ass.

Olivia looked up at her son and pulled off his cock. She turned at a complete 180 degrees and raised her round butt for Inigo. She felt his cockhead push between her taut ass cheeks and sink right into her tight backdoor without a second thought. Olivia returned to giving the blowjob, this time to Robin who was now eager to watch things unfold. Olivia bobbed her way back and forth across Robin's shaft, giving him firm and steady sucks as Inigo got to work fucking her tight ass. Olivia's large breasts bounced and swayed as the eager man behind her drove his dick deep into her asshole without any pause or hesitation. 

Inigo was fucking his mother in a steady, needy pace, his hands spreading her ass cheeks apart so he could have nothing getting in the way of him pumping his thick rod in and out of her warm rear hole. It was always hard to think about, but the mercenary had always wanted to fuck his mother; her dancer's leotard accentuated her big, round butt, and the open chest portion of her outfit showed off her generous cleavage and allowed her massive tits to bounce and jiggle during every dance she did. He kept his movments steady, pulling his hips back before slamming forward harshly to hilt his dick inside the busty dancer's ass.

As that was happening, Robin grabbed Olivia's ponytail tightly and held her mouth still to roll his hips forward and slide the bottom of his cock against her tongue before shoving all the way into her throat. Olivia had made it clear that she wanted to be fucked hard and to the point where she was fucked silly. Robin sank his cock deep within his wife's gullet, she gagged a bit each time he pushed far enough that his nut sack rested on her chin. He fucked her throat steadily, though not brutally, pushing his eager dick down her hole as its tight embrace massaged his length with each stroke.

Olivia was going mad from the pleasure of both dicks pushing into her; Inigo's firm thrusts into her ass made Olivia push her rear back into his lap, wanting to get his cock deeper into her snug little asshole. She rocked her hips back as far as she could go while Robin's hand kept her front half steady in place, she could only make sloppy 'glurk' sounds and low moans while Robin's dick was slamming down her throat. The dancer hadn't felt this fucked in a long while, and the most shocking part of was she had yet to cum. The buxom dancer's pussy was drooling madly as Inigo's cock pistioned in and out of her ass, she could hear the young man grunting and gasping with delight as he reamed her.

"Ever fit two dicks inside her?" Inigo asked, looking at his father's eyes.

"A few times. She's not as innocent as she'd like you to believe," Robin replied honestly.

"I can tell," Inigo laughed, returning his attention to his mother. Inigo grabbed his mother's waist and pulled backwards onto the bed. He landed on his back with Olivia laying flat on him with his dick still deep inside her ass. Inigo lifted and spread Olivia's legs by grabbing her thighs, giving Robin full access to her sweet pussy. "Come now, Father, let's give our lovely lady and good double plowing!"

"O-oh gods," Olivia gasped, watching as Robin knelt between her and Inigo's legs to penetrate her pussy. Robin's cock slipped into her pussy easily, her eyes rolled back as both men began to fuck her two tight holes. She let her loud, lusty moans fill the room, Robin and Inigo slammed into her pussy and ass respectively with a fierce goal of fucking her silly. Olivia felt strong surges pleasure warming her body with each thrust she took, her slick cunt and big ass were being pounded and ravaged with no breaks. Her perky tits bounced madly as Inigo slammed into her rear from below. The pink-haired girl leaned back against her son's chest and moaned freely, feeling his hot breath on her neck.

"You're ass feels so nice, mother. I hope father uses it often," Inigo groaned lowly, thrusting up steadily and guiding his cock deep in Olivia's pucker.

"H-he does! Sometimes he fucks my bottom too hard sometimes."

"That explains the times you'd walk through camp like you'd just taken a hard fall on your butt," the mercenary responded, leaning in to kiss his mother's neck, still plunging balls-deep into her tight rear, moaning as her anal walls clung to his rod desperately with each push he made. Inigo was quite lucky, by the end of the night he'll have been inside each of Olivia's holes and be sleeping beside her. Even as a boy in his world he knew how hot his mother was; from her pretty face to her plump chest and fat ass--somehow he knew one day he'd fuck his own mom.

Both white-haired men fucked Olivia furiously, their cocks plunging balls-deep into her ass and pussy rapidly, leaving Olivia feeling overwhelmed with pleasure and making her cry out in sheer joy. Olivia writhed against her son's grip, howling with delight as both dick hammered her without mercy. Robin knew just how much she loved being fucked raw, feeling sore and used, and he made sure to let Inigo that was what they'd do to her tonight. "Keep pounding me! My ass... my pussy!" Olivia whined again, face bright red from both embarrassment and from the heat from being squished against against her son as she took the furious pounding from both dicks.

Olivia came hard, her pussy gushing its flowing juices onto her husband's cock and her quim staining the bedsheets below. Her orgasm left her body convulsing wonderfully, but the boys kept fucking her even as she came, leaving her with no time for a break. She arched her back as Robin reached out and grabbed her sensitive and boucning tits, he gave both of her large boobs hard squeezed as he rammed his dick inside her pussy again and again without letting up.

"Her ass feels like it could fit one more, father," Inigo grunted as he pounded his mother's ass without mercy.

"Oh? Let's lift her up then," Robin replied eagerly, though keeping a clear head in order to not do anything Olivia wouldn't like.

The men shifted to the floor beside the bed, Inigo hook his arms under Olivia's legs and raised them above her head. He locked his hands behind her head, holding her in a full nelson. Olivia watched as Robin stepped in close, prodding his cock against her already filled asshole. "D-do it, Robin. Double stuff my ass," She spoke lustfully, completely on board with this strange night.

Robin lined his cockhead up with Olivia's ass with one hand, his other hand reached out for one of her tits. The tactician squeezed her breast as he pushed his dick forward, Robin groaned from the instant hot and tight sensation from pushing into Olivia's ass. His and Inigo's cocks were pushed firmly together inside the dancer's anal passage, Robin began to thrust up into his wife's rear, feeling his son's cock grinding warmly against his own as they both sought to ravage Olivia's narrow backdoor.

"G-gods! You're both too big," Olivia whined, pushing her head back against Inigo's chest as her son kept her legs raised above her head and held her steady in the air, she moaned from sheer joy as both men's cock plunged harshly into her tight ass, her bottom hole was stretched out further than it ever should to take both big cocks, their steady and in sync thrusts left her writhing in joy as Olivia adjusted to take both lengths at the same time. The buxom woman noticed the ferocity Robin was fucking her with, his eyes were locked on her madly bouncing tits while his hands were on his thighs. Olivia watched as Robin's hips shoved forward and he pushed balls-deep inside her ass. Olivia struggled to cope with the unending pressure building inside; she smiled and moaned, feeling a rush of excitement as her husband and son were treating her like a shameless set of holes. But perhaps she was shameless, she was the one who invited Inigo into their bed and room after all, and it was her lewd desire to be fucked by both husband and son at the same time.

"You still feel tight, mother," Inigo purred, kissing Olivia's ear amidst him steadily hammering her tight butt hole, the womanizer did most of the work holding Olivia up, even so he made sure to keep a steady pace sliding his dick in and out of his mother's puckered hole, it was odd but feeling his father's dick against his own left him groaning as the sheer tightness of Olivia's ass threatened to milk him of his seed. Inigo moaned into Olivia's ear, "I bet you adore the fact I'm inside of you. You're such a naughty slut in bed," He purred, talking filthily to the embarrassed woman, still thrusting into her and giving her the dicking she desperately needed.

"I-I am," She admitted, mind feeling hazy as the pressure was growing inside her, the hard slams of both dicks sent Olivia into a state of bliss, her hand was down and her dripping, needy pussy and she was stuffing fingers into her cunt out of desperation. The friction in her ass was heated and intense, and she enjoyed every second of the pleasurable sensations that hit her hard. Both men slammed into her asshole with no hesitation or gentleness; she was screaming in delight as both cocks forced their way in as far as they could go and stretched her ass loose. 

Robin took notice of his lover's hand as he fucked her, he grabbed her hand and pulled it away, his eyes took in the view of Olivia's bare pussy as it dripped with need.

"Robin?" Olivia asked, whining as he continued to slam into her ass and fuck her hard.

Robin enjoyed the embrace of Olivia's asshole for just a bit longer, ramming his dick all the way into her hole he shared with his son a few more times before he pulled out.

"Oh?" Inigo asked, looking over his mother's shoulder to see what was going on. Robin had pulled out of her rear and lined up with her sopping snatch, Inigo went back to ramming his dick into his mother's still-tight ass.

Robin pushed into Olivia's overly wet pussy, feeling her needy walls cling to his shaft as he grabbed her full tits again. "Do you really want to conceive Inigo tonight? Even with our future son pounding your big ass?" 

"Yes," Olivia whined, "You can impregnate me with him here."

Robin nodded and returned to thrusting, giving Olivia's breasts perverted squeezes as he set out to knock her up during this final stretch. He drove his cock hastily deep within the dancer's front hole, delighted how her inner walls massaged his shaft with each seamless back and forth movement, "Do you want Inigo to join us again tomorrow night?" Robin asked Olivia, still filling her pussy up with his dick, grunting with shallow breaths as he awaited her answer.

"Mmm! He can join us as often as he wants! I love being ravaged by you both!" Olivia cheerfully replied, her voice as steady as it could with the two men pounding both her ass and pussy hard and rapidly. She flinched when she heard the sound of their skin slapping against hers, the fucking sounded fierce, and Olivia could just tell she wouldn't be walking for awhile after this.

Inigo was happy to have the snugness of Olivia's pink back hole all to himself, he gasped while slamming his hips forward, feeling his mother's round butt knocking against his pelvis as he assfucked her. He found her moans and coos to be music to his ears, he kept his noises quiet so he could hear his mother's voice. Olivia's firm anal walls gripped his shaft as it pistioned in and out of the passage, Inigo felt an abundance of heat from the three of them pressed together, he knew he'd need a long walk in the cool night air after this. "Mm, I'm getting close mother," He purred, still hammering her tight ass with all his strength.

"That's good! Fill me up with your cum," Olivia replied hastily, eager to take Inigo's seed deep in her rear. 

Robin had quickly adjusted their position, he moved Olivia's legs down around his waist and her arms locked around his neck as he and Inigo gave their final pushes into her. Robin groaned through gritted teeth, ramming his rod all the way into Olivia's greedy snatch, feeling himself right at the brink of filling her pussy up with a potent load.

The set of furious thrusts that Olivia took had finally did her in, "Breed me!" She screamed in orgasmic bliss, a surge of warmth and joy pulsing through her as the cocks pushed in and out of her holes in a desperate last attempt. Olivia felt Inigo slam into her ass one final time; his dick twitched hard inside her rear and a gush of hot cum quickly flooded her sore ass. She threw her head back and moaned lowly, her whole body was incredibly sensitive from her own orgasm, but she took the moment to enjoy the warm anal creampie. Olivia looked her husband in the eyes, he leaned in and kissed her as he gave his final thrust and let his seed spill deep into her pussy and into her womb. 

Olivia clutched her husband, feeling both his and Inigo's dicks throbbing inside her ass and pussy, she also felt Robin's hot seed filling her womb and ultimately ensuring the life of the young man who was happily balls-deep inside her asshole.

Robin and Inigo set Olivia down, her pussy and ass gaping wide with cum leaking heavily out of her holes. But most importantly there was a satisfied smile upon her face.

"Well, that was fun. But I should be on my way," Inigo spoke, going to get his clothes before his mother's voice stopped him.

"Stay the night with us," Olivia asked softly rolling over onto her hands and knees, and presenting her well-used holes to Inigo.

"Heh, guess I can't say no to that offer, eh?" Inigo laughed, watching as his father awaited for him to choose a hole to pound. Inigo got back onto the bed and lined up with his mother's cunt...


End file.
